plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giga-gargantuar
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Giga Gargantuar. Giga-gargantuar is the second strongest zombie in'' Plants vs. Zombies'' (only Dr. Zomboss is stronger). It is a Gargantuar with red eyes that is only seen in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), Survival: Roof (Endless), Co-op Endless, and Last Stand: Endless (iPad only). Overview The Giga-gargantuar absorbs 300 normal damage shots and its appearance changes after 100 and 200 normal damage shots before dying at 300 normal damage shots or four instant kills. The Giga-gargantuar throws its Imp after 150 normal damage shots or two instant kills. Strategies It has double health of a regular Gargantuar, making it able to take 300 normal damage shots or four instant kills. The Cob Cannon is a good plant to have in the player's arsenal. They just need to remember that they need to use Kernel-pults in order to use Cob Cannons. It is also a good idea to pack extra instant kills such as Squashes, Jalapenos and Cherry Bombs. After two instant kills or 150 normal damage shots, it will hurl an Imp into the player's defenses, unless it is already halfway into their lawn. The player should try to pack in as much instant kills as they can such as the Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Cob Cannon, Squash, and Doom-shroom with a Coffee Bean. Sometimes, a Giga-gargantuar will appear before a normal Gargantuar appears. Gallery File:Dead.jpg|A dead Giga-gargantuar. Zombie gargantuar head redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head. AngryGargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar with Imp. Zombie gargantuar head2 redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head patched. GigaG.png|A Giga-gargantuar in Survival: Endless in the Pool. Screenshot 15.png|Giga-gargantuar in I, Zombie (hacked). Giga-gargantuar.jpg|There is no click to view sign. Slide1g.JPG Slideg2.JPG Slideg3.JPG Slideg4.JPG Slideg5.JPG Trivia *If the Giga-gargantuar is killed by an explosive, its eyes will become white instead of red. *Giga-gargantuar, Gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that can survive an instant kill. *The Giga-gargantuar, the Gargantuar, the Bungee Zombie, the Balloon Zombie above the pool, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Catapult Baseball Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and ZomBotany Zombies are the only zombies whose heads do not fall off when killed or defeated. *The Giga-gargantuar, the Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, the Gargantuar, the Catapult Zombie and the Squash Zombie are the only zombies that can crush plants. *The Giga-gargantuar, Gargantuar, Zomboni, Backup Dancer, Imp and Dr. Zomboss are the only Plants vs. Zombies zombies that do not have the word "zombie" in their names. *It is unknown why there are Giga-gargantuars, but there are not any Giga Imps. *Giga-Football Zombie and this zombie are the only "Giga" zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is unknown why it is called the Giga-gargantuar, because giga means "multiplied by one billion" and it only has double the health of a regular Gargantuar. **This also applies to the Giga-Football Zombie. See also *Gargantuar *Survival: Endless *Imp *Last Stand: Endless *Co-op Endless Category:Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies